Apiphobia
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETED. “It wouldn’t be an irrational fear of bees if I could just pull myself together would it?” Charlie shouted angrily. Charliecentric about his irrational fear of bees.


**Apiphobia**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **One-shot. "It wouldn't be an irrational fear of bees if I could just pull myself together would it?" Charlie shouted angrily. Charlie-centric about his irrational fear of bees.

**A/n:** I am like updating all my stories at once, and this idea popped into my head, so I just decided to write it. Teeheehee… I am such a loser! Well, I'll be gone for a week (just about) so here is something to keep ya going!

I got this idea while watching the rerun of "House of the Rising Sun" and this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Lost belongs to ABC. Most of this story actually belongs to ABC. I'm just going more in depth on it. No copyright infringement is meant by this story.

**---------------------------------**

I stood on the beehive, getting ready to take even more heroin. I knew that if I kept going the way I was going, that I was going to run out, but that thought didn't come to me. I was twitching, urging for more. My body was screaming for it. I needed it!

All of a sudden, I heard Locke's voice. "Don't move…"

Quickly, I shoved the drugs back into my pocket, "Look, I was just going to take…" I started, quickly, trying to come up with an excuse. Hopefully Locke hadn't seen the drugs.

"Do not move…" he repeated slowly.

Suddenly, Jack and Kate just appeared. Oh they had such perfect timing. I wondered where they were. Maybe they were out in the jungle snogging. Wouldn't surprise me!

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

He wasn't the only one who wanted to know! I wanted to know too! I was about to open my mouth to say something when Locke started with his explanation.

"He's standing on a beehive…" Locke said simply.

WHAT! I started to panic. I didn't like bees. I had an irrational fear of bees. Me and bees… we just didn't go together that well…

"What's a beehive doing there?" I asked quickly, trying to calm myself down. This wasn't going to work. "Beehives are supposed to be in trees…"

Jack, who was always the calm one in any situation, looked at me. "What now?"

"If he moves, he'll split the hive." Locke said slowly.

"I don't like bees," I said quickly, trying to figure out any way to get myself out of this situation without getting stung a million times. "Okay? I have an irrational fear of bees. I think I'm allergic to bees…" I was beginning to ramble. Whenever I got scared I had a tendency to ramble.

"Please be quiet!" Locke said sternly to me before turning back to Jack and Kate. Oh, so I wasn't important? I was the one standing on the BLOODY BEEHIVE! So, go talk to the lovebirds, I'm sure they'll have some idea of what to do. "We need to get something to seal the hive."

Oh, seal the hive. Gee, that would work.

"To cover it?" Kate asked. No to shove down the whole just to piss the bees off even more.

"Hurry." Locke said as the bees starting swarming around me, landing all over my whole body.

I felt like I was gonna throw up. All I could think about was the fact that I was going to die. I closed my eyes. There were no bees. I was fine. My breathing began to get heavy. I was gonna die.

I was gonna get sick and die, and that was going to be it.

And all I could think about was the first time I had encountered bees, and the reason why I was irrationally afraid of the damn buggers.

**---------------------------------**

_I was eight. At the park with Liam. Our parents had finally decided to let us go out and be kids, mess around in the park. Liam and I were playing around near the flowers. _

"_I bet you I can get to the top of that tree faster than you can," Liam said with a huge smile on his face as he pointed at a tree not to far away._

"_You're on!" I said as I rushed past him to the tree and jumped up to the highest branch. I began climbing up, knowing that Liam wasn't too far behind us. I was going to beat him. Liam was already better than me at everything else. I just needed to prove that I could still beat him in tree climbing (something I was always better at than he was). _

_I climbed up and up and up. The tree was higher than I thought._

_I was being stupid and not paying attention to anything that I was doing. Suddenly, I heard buzzing all around me. I looked down at my foot. It was in a very large beehive. _

_Oh crap. This wasn't good at all! I could feel their stingers puncturing my skin everywhere._

_The bees. They were everywhere. Stinging me. Hurting me. It made me feel like I wanted to die. More than anything. I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted to escape the horribleness of the bees. _

_I felt my breathing quicken as it became harder and harder to breathe. My air pipe was closing up. Slowly, my grip on the above tree branch loosened and I fell with a loud thud to the ground._

_Now it was just a dull pain, everywhere. But the stinging had stopped (or at least I had thought). But I still heard the loud sound of buzzing in my ear, drowning out my brother shouting for me. Everything faded into darkness._

**---------------------------------**

"Alright. Just keep still man." Jack said, a suitcase in his hand. "I'm going to try to cover the hive."

Oh great. He was going to _try_. That doesn't mean anything. He was going to try and if he failed, I was going to die!

"This is the most crap idea ever." I said, stating exactly what was on my mind. If I was going to die they were going to know how angry I was when I died. "It's never going to work."

"Now, pull yourself together, son." Locke said, trying to calm me down. It was going to work. I knew it. Jack's idea wasn't going to work, and Locke trying to calm me down wasn't going to work either.

"It wouldn't be an irrational fear of bees if I could just pull myself together, would it?" I said sarcastically, feeling sick.

Jack was slowly, trying to help me, was getting ready to cover the hive with the suitcase when suddenly, I had that feeling of the singer inserting itself into my skin. I hit the bee that was trying to kill me with my hand. I lost my balance and the entire hive broke.

This was it, I was going to die. I ran away as quickly as I could, but the bees, they were stinging me. It took everything inside of me not to get sick.

But I felt the stinging pain all over my skin. That sickening, familiar stinging pain. I just wanted to die. They were going to kill me, all the bee stings.

They had nearly killed me once before, and now they were actually going to kill me.

**---------------------------------**

_The next thing I remembered after the bee incident was waking up in a hospital bed. It was uncomfortable and the sheets were scratchy. And I heard the beep beep beep of the heart monitor… and there was a thing on my finger that obviously was the thing that made the heart monitor work._

_My eyes slowly opened, and a burning sensation filled me. _

_Then I remembered being stung by the bees._

"_Finally you're up!" I heard Liam say. I turned my head and met his smiling face. "You were beginning to worry me there…"_

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Well, we were climbing a tree, and you must have aggravated the bees, because they started attacking you…"_

"_I knew that," I said icily. "What happened after that?"_

"_Oh, well you fell down from the tree. And some nice lady called the hospital, and we couldn't wake you up. We got all the bees away, but you were so out of it. Scared the crap out of all of us. The doctor… he says that you're lucky that you didn't get stung anymore, or you'd've been in worse condition." Liam said nodding. _

"_Says, you're allergic to bees. You broke your leg in the fall too. God, you're such an idiot Charlie," he laughed._

"_That's not funny!" I said defensively._

_Liam only laughed some more. I couldn't see why he thought it was so funny. I wasn't laughing. I was in PAIN!_

"_I know baby brother," he said, still chuckling. "I'm just so glad you're okay…"_

"_The only reason you're glad is because mum isn't gonna kill you now."_

_Liam just laughed. "Buzzzzzz…" he said quietly in my ear._

_I began shaking. "NOT FUNNY!" I shouted. _

_Liam just laughed. _

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Yes, it was kinda short, but I had it in my mind and just wanted to get it out. Hope you liked it.

Leave some love in the form of a review!


End file.
